The invention is directed to improvements in air flow rate measuring devices provided with a baffle in the intake tube and a signal generating circuit connected therewith. In attaining precise fuel metering, the precise ascertainment of the aspirated quantity of air is of great significance. A known air flow rate meter has a baffle valve supported eccentrically, and the deflection of this baffle valve forms a standard for the mass of air aspirated by the internal combustion engine, in accordance with which the fuel quantity is metered in turn. Baffle valves inherently operate with a certain sluggishness, and the transient effects which occur in the event of abrupt deflections adulterate the measuring signal. In a known fuel injection system, this problem is eliminated by placing limitations on the maximum injection value, so that excessive overswings on the part of the baffle valve do not bring about an excessive fuel metering. However, an abrupt limitation in fuel metering has proven to be disadvantageous in terms of smooth vehicle operation, especially during acceleration.